Artificial Sleep
by raven-eyed-lass
Summary: She has changed - she has a different attitude but with the same face, and a whim of feelings heaped in a day has to end with an artificial sleep they would share... or not? Long one shot, RyoSaku. Warning for OOC and a lot more.


**Disclaimer: No, not me. This would turn into a romantic comedy/drama if I owned TeniPuri.**

**A/N: I should be updating my multichapter fanfiction, but here I am with a very long one-shot because I wanted to refresh the RyoSaku love in me. Forgive me, I know they may be OOC and it must look rushed and lacking details, but this is just a thing I could not keep to myself. I should warn you that this might just be a tearjerker, so if you don't want to feel sad, please stop reading further. Anyway, have a good read if you decided to continue reading. **

_**Artificial Sleep**_

* * *

"I don't know, Tomoka but... I just had this feeling I'd just disappear."

"What the hell are you babbling about, Sakuno? Is this some kind of sick joke?" She was never good with containing her emotions. Right then, just right after Sakuno told her about this joke, she was in tears. The way Sakuno made it sound, she almost believed it.

"Sorry, I know this is distressing... But I just want someone to know. Just in case it might be true."

Tomoka roughly wiped her eyes. "Whatever, Sakuno. I don't believe this prank you're pulling on me."

Sakuno only smiled, of course, who'd believe her? If she looked at herself, she could tell she was fit as a fiddle. But she knew better; her bathroom and her bedroom knew better, and they told her everything.

"Tomo-chan?"

The person on the other end of the line sounded hesitant to answer. "W-what's with that old nickname?"

"Ryoma's in Japan, right? Can you help me find him?"

* * *

So what was he doing here, again? What he remembered was that when he heard her name he was off to dress nicely and in an instant arrive here.

So here he was.

"I believe you knew her once, right?" Tomoka walked sidewards and showed someone behind her. The girl pretended to curtsy for him and offered a gracious smile.

"Do you remember me, Ryoma?"

_How can I not remember you?_

"I was once your schoolmate in Seigaku."

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Although she acted a little bit nervous when she curtsied, he could now see how her smile lightened up her whole form.

"Well, that's a bit flattering you remember my whole name, indeed." She blushed and smiled some more.

"If you will excuse me..." Tomoka made a little smile when she left the two alone. She peered at them through the tiny slit in the door before she finally left, and a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Let's get straight to the point. Why did you ask me out?" Well, that was what was bothering him ever since the unexpected phone call. At least, she could explain to him because he was feeling just a little bit closer to jumping out of his skin. He was that embarrassed.

But instead, she smiled. "We're going on a date, obviously, Ryoma."

_Where was the honorific she used with his name? Were they that close for her to call him by his given name? But he had to admit, he minded because he was rooting to hear his name from her lips, ever since._

"Would you like to go to my favorite coffee shop?" she asked, albeit a little more comfortable asking him out. Ten years ago, just thinking about asking Ryoma out would make her faint.

"Well, sure. After you."

His hand shook and he had to steady it next to him. There must be something she was up to. A cheeky smile appeared on her face, which surprised him a bit, although when she linked her right arm with his left arm he was flabbergasted.

"Ryuzaki..?"

"We're going on a date, so it is just obvious that we have to act like a couple."

"Huh?" His face was flushed and he tried to answer back. "Not a friendly date?"

"Silly. It is a date when it is a date. You don't have to be ashamed, Ryoma. Kunimitsu and Syusuke told me I'm beautiful."

The only things he caught was that his teammates were trying to make their moves on Ryuzaki (she did not even use any honorifics or their last name!) while he was away, and oh, did she look beautiful when there was a permanent smile in her face?

"I may not look like as gorgeous as those blonde beauties when you were in America..."

_No one looked pretty enough like you do today and when we were in junior high._

"But rest assured, you won't look like you're dating a snail."

He became redder when she snuggled closer to him. By this time he was increasingly becoming more uncomfortable feeling that the girl he liked for years now was standing so dangerously close to him.

"Echizen-san, are you okay? You look like..."

_I'm about to kiss you? Haha. I'm not that readable, Ryuzaki._

She was nearing her face closer to his, that he had to gulp. When she was only an inch away from him, he saw her blush and the minute trembling of her lips.

"If you want to kiss me, then catch me if you can!" She whispered right into his face, intoxicating him with her cherry scent. Before he realized it, she was trying hard to run in her high heels. He only looked at her with amusement. She, in turn, looked back with dismay.

"You won't run after me, will you?" She asked, looking like she knew that he wouldn't. He couldn't resist and offered her a small grin. She walked back to him, and a tiny wisp of air blew her tendrils and made her dress dance a little around her. To complete the picture, the sun anointed her with a ray of light.

_Why does she have to look like this?_ He could only question himself. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips when she linked her arm with his again.

"So, shall we go?" She smiled, and he had to look away to nod in order to regain his composure.

_Whatever happened to her after ten years?_

Her heart felt painful for a second that she congratulated herself that she only winced.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?"

"Nothing. Uh, Echizen-san, can you call me Sakuno, even just today?"

_I'd rather call you that for the rest of my life._

"If you call me Ryoma."

"I'd be more than pleased."

* * *

They were seated comfortably at one of the coffee shop's tables outside the main establishment. While the couple savored the scent of coffee which permeated the atmosphere, they took their warm drinks and waited for each other to go and have a sip. So is for Ryoma; he took a sip that never was.

"You know what, Ryoma? I like you."

He almost splashed his dark coffee on Sakuno.

"Did that surprise you?" She smiled and ran a finger on the rim of the cup.

He coughed and cleared his throat, wiping his mouth with his hanky as he shot dagger looks at her.

"That was intentional, wasn't it?" He looked at her more carefully as he cleared his throat again. Though when he saw her calm face, he knew he would not win this argument.

"I thought you'd be a lot more sensitive than that." She giggled a little. "Back when we were in junior high, almost everyone in the boys' tennis club knew about it."

Was he that, well, indifferent?

"And I thought you knew why Takeshi and Kikumaru always ganged up to tease us."

He still could not get used to Sakuno calling their senpais without any honorifics, much more her calling them by their given name. But on the other hand, how come they never knew how he felt towards her? He mentally scratched his head. _I guess I really can hide._

"That's so nostalgic," she dreamily murmured as she smiled to herself. He watched as she took her cup and drank her coffee. He momentarily noticed the patch of red he saw hiding under the light material of her long sleeves. He wanted to point that out, but here she went again, reiterating her point.

"Don't worry, I still do."

He could only widen his eyes in disbelief. "You act like you're not yourself."

"Me?" Sakuno pointed at herself and waited for him to confirm her guess. "I've always been like this since you went to America. I've always wanted to talk you like this... Wait, don't you feel a little giddy?"

She was staring at him in disbelief. They both stared at each other, with the famous tennis player the one who first withdrew his look.

"I just confessed to you!"

"A lot of girls do, everyday." He sounded like he boasted, but he only made her smile.

"But this one, I'm the one who confessed."

"Really." He said and engaged her again in a staring contest, but after a moment he wanted to slap himself for doing so. The more he looked at her, the more he was drawn to this Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Today, I believe I'm the most special girl. That's make my confession special. And because I'm special, you now accept my confession and now we're a couple."

He would still need a little more time to get used to this Sakuno, a Sakuno who was a little bit different from the one he knew years ago. He had to admit, the way she acted just now drew him a lot more.

But he was still puzzled, why would Sakuno (of all the people he knew, she is the least to be expected to do something like this) meet him all of a sudden, date him, and announce that they are now a couple?

Wait, what?

"W-we? C-couple?" He stammered and stood up. Just in cue, Sakuno skipped a little away from him and started to walk away fast.

"Ryoma-kun, I made you stutter!"

"N-no, you did not!" Why is he losing his cool persona? "Come back here, Sakuno, right now!"

"I'll race you to the amusement park!" She clutched herself for a few seconds first, one thing which Ryoma noted, before she skipped again away from him. Her face looked pale, for some reason. Ryoma, by this time, was hesitant not to run after her.

* * *

"Race with me, huh."

She panted to herself, her hands on her knees. Somehow, inside her, she was trembling. She tightened her body muscles and exhaled loudly.

_Ah, curse athletes for being too fast. _She sighed to herself when she saw him wait for her at the entrance of the amusement park.

_Ah, curse Ryu- Sakuno for being too slow, for being too beautiful, for challenging me to race with her and for tempting me to lower my pride just so I could keep her close to me._

"So, will I let you claim your prize now?" There it was, AGAIN. That all-knowing and overconfident smile was back in his similarly smug face – in the tennis star Ryoma's face. "I came here ahead of you."

She stood straight, flashed a pleasant smile, and neared him to whisper something in his ear. "No, thank you. I won't claim my prize. Just the same, I won't let you kiss me today. Okay?"

She had to laugh when she didn't know if his face showed disbelief or disappointment or both.

"Ryoma, you pervert. You _were_ planning on doing it without my consent, don't you?"

"Excuse me, I was not even thinking of holding your hand, much less slamming my lips with yours."

An awkward silence befell them when they realized what Ryoma meant.

"You were totally planning it! You're a pervert!" She cried out loud enough for some people near them to hear. He panicked and pulled her towards him to cover her mouth. What surprised him was how she was so light that it was effortless of him to pull her to him.

"Let's go. We're riding the roller coaster."

She blushed dark red when he held her hand tight, right after he let go of her mouth and shooed of those gossips who were throwing him suspicious looks (and those who were suspecting that he was indeed, a famous international tennis superstar).

"I'm her boyfriend."

Sakuno's heart palpitated for a second. Right now, she thought her plan for this day was not anything special. But now... pretending like she was the carefree and strong girl, pretending like she was indeed Ryoma's girlfriend, pretending like she was very fit... Maybe, it was all worth it.

Ryoma faked a smile towards her, but she answered it with a smile anyone who would see it might just get their heart melted. Ryoma tightened his grip on her hand.

_She's cold._

"Ryuzaki, you're losing body heat?"

She continued smiling. "Do boyfriends call their girlfriends by their last name, Echizen-san?"

He looked away. "Whatever. Let me give you warmth by my hand. You'll be grateful for it."

"We'll just be a couple for this day." She laughed. "Don't assume anything, Ryoma."

She was more than grateful, actually.

* * *

"I really don't like rollercoaster rides." She murmured to herself when they were waiting for their first ride to move. Ryoma only looked bored.

Sakuno wrung her moist hands and looked around to somehow feel at ease, until she saw Ryoma. "This is not scaring you, Ryoma?"

"This is my thousandth rollercoaster ride."

"..So?"

"I could sleep in this one, it's way too boring." He grinned to himself and looked away. The ride was not scaring him, but the thought of Sakuno hugging him when she got scared... That is something to look forward to.

"Why did you choose to ride this, then?"

"To hear you scream." He replied cheekily.

"Fine. I won't scream so I won't seem scared." She kept her hands close to her body when their ride started moving.

"Good luck to you, then, Sakuno." Ryoma stared at her as the ride started to move upwards its track. "Oh, you could hug me when you're feeling scared. I won't mind."

"Pervert." She said; he only shook his head.

Ryoma admired her resolve when the rollercoaster went through its first large descend. She did not scream, but only let out a rather loud "Oh!"

"C'mon, Sakuno. You can hold on to me!" Ryoma was half-screaming now, it was futile to talk in the normal voice volume. He saw her shook her head.

Ryoma also shook his head and smiled. He was getting the notion that Sakuno would not hug him in this ride. That is until the end of the ride when they were nearing the last large loop...

She clutched her arm and hold on to him like there was no tomorrow. Still, Sakuno kept her promise to not scream until the end of the ride.

He observed that she was shaking until the end of their first rollecoaster ride together.

"You scared?"

She nodded weakly and continued to tremble. He hugged her closer.

"Come, let us get you something to eat."

"That was weird of you, Ryoma." She suddenly looked up at him and laughed weakly. "I never thought you can be..."

They alighted their seat after he palmed his forehead and made a little laugh. _You scared me too, you know?_

_

* * *

_

After a few bites (and more for Ryoma), lighthearted conversations, smiles and laughs, the couple decided to ride something not too heart-stopping.

"Horror house?" Ryoma suggested. Sakuno looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's not even scary! Only kids get scared in there!" She took her last bite of her sandwich and wiped her mouth clean.

He looked at her then back at his third burger. "You're only saying that because you're scared of horror houses."

"Of course not." She stood up, held his left arm, and almost dragged him towards the entrance of the aforementioned ride. He wasn't even finished with his burger.

"Let's go." Sakuno smiled at Ryoma. He was getting conscious now of her smiles. Before they even went to the coffee shop, she was very lively. Now, it seemed like little by little, she was weakening.

* * *

Sakuno could not stop laughing when she saw how pale Ryoma became when they went out of the horror house. Tears were even escaping both of her eyes as she held her arms close to her body.

"I swear I just saw Inui-senpai right there."

She held out her hanky and a piece of plastic bag which miraculously appeared after her hysteric laughing. Ryoma arched an eyebrow at her.

"What for?"

"In case you have to throw up."

When was the last time he threw up? Maybe it was during his first plane trip to Japan from America, when he was too young to realize that he and his family is going back to a place they called home. It was never home for him – Japan was a very foreign place; nonetheless, he came to like it. Whatever the reason was, he would never know.

This Ryuzaki Sakuno – much more foreign, much more lively, strange yet endearing... He woudn't know why he was drawn to her and why he started to like her again, even in her new attitude.

"I won't need it. I'm fine. But just make sure you don't disappear like that."

She nodded and smiled that weakened smile once again, for him.

"It's getting dark, Ryoma. Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel."

* * *

He arrived at the bench she was seating in while waiting for him with his tickets and the humongous cotton candies. Sakuno smiled as Ryoma gave her the ticket for the Ferris wheel and the pink treat.

"You know what, Ryoma?"

He peered at her and offered a small smile from the corner of his lips.

"While watching you buy the tickets, I realized that you look better when you're alone than when you're with me."

He frowned. "I guess. Why mention?" _I looked happy and fine because I was buying the tickets for the two of us._

"You won't miss me when I'm gone?"

Her tremblings became more frequent and she was also sweating, but this time she was shaking also because she was scared that Ryoma might just answer her yes. Ryoma only looked at the ground and silently said rather to himself, "Don't be stupid."

"Oh, it's time for the next round! Ryoma-kun, let's go!"

Maybe it was just in Ryoma's point-of-view, or Sakuno's, or the world's. But when they seated themselves inside the gondola, time slowed down to eternity. The night sky came to their view when the Ferris Wheel slowly moved about. It was sprinkled with the glittering stars and the disc-like full moon, with almost no clouds to block the view. Everything was perfect.

"I thought it would be a little more cramped in here." She hummed, "I guess this is spacious." She felt the spaces on her both sides, and hugged herself

"You're scared?" He teased, and patted the space next to him. "You can sit here beside me."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You're not planning on anything, right?"

A silly and playful grin appeared on Ryoma's face, a sight she rarely saw before to be intended for her alone. "You want me to?" He answered with just the same, suspicious tone.

"I don't trust you, anyway. Never mind."

He frowned as he looked to a faraway place. The view was amazing, their talk just a while ago was also amazing and so was everything that happened that day... so why would she try to get away from him? A thought popped into his mind when he thought of just going next to Sakuno.

"Then I'll keep you safe there."

He moved to her seat, making the gondola shake a little. He earned a sheer cry from her, and when he looked at her worried face, he was touched beyond words.

"That was scary." She put her hand on her chest. "Please don't do it again, Ryoma."

"Of course." He held her hand and kept her close until he was hugging her.

"Ryoma, thank you for keeping me warm." She whispered to his shoulder, her shaking now more apparent to the both of them. He just hoped she was just feeling cold, that if she was just not feeling well, it was just that day. But he had this hunch that he would not want to even think of now.

"Stop talking first. You're shaking."

She tried to laugh. "It's you who is shaking. Don't be nervous. I'm okay, just feeling a little off."

He blushed. "Sakuno."

"I told you -"

He neared his face to hers and looked at her. What was once pale face turned slightly pink. Ryoma asked Sakuno with his eyes, before he went to kiss her forehead. After that, he held her closer.

Right after their last ride for that night, Ryoma carried Sakuno in his arms. He asked her if they should go to a hospital, but she insisted that they go to her home. He then drove her to her house. All the while their trip, Sakuno watched Ryoma through her half-lidded eyes. Ryoma kept his eyes on the road all the while, thinking of this as a chance to not see how he had just realized that he loved her.

She would miss him terribly.

He would miss her terribly.

They would miss each other terribly.

* * *

They arrived at her place, and they were greeted with the silence of the night. He carefully carried her to the nearest sofa in the living room (which was a very good thing, since most Japanese houses don't have sofas) and settled her there as gently as possible. All the while, Sakuno was silent as she watched Ryoma.

Her soft voice broke the silence.

"You are my boyfriend now, right, Ryoma?"

He laughed at her slightly. _How I wish you're not joking._

"Carry me up to my bed, please."

There it was, her gentle smile, which he was reluctant to accept because she commanded her to carry up her bed. He did brought her up from the sofa with ease – he swore he was lighter than his racket, then he thought with unease why would she want to carry her to her room. He is not that naïve; why would she want him in her private space?

"I know what you're thinking." Her warm breath spread to his chest, making him red. "Don't worry, I won't let you do that to me."

"Whatever, Sakuno. You're my girlfriend now; don't I have the right to do those things?"

She shook a bit. Ryoma thought it was because he scared her.

"No, I mean... Sorry. I didn't mean to -"

Sakuno reluctantly silenced Ryoma with her hand. He looked at her with his embarrassed face. "I told you, I won't allow you to." She smiled and hugged herself when she trembled a little again.

"Are we... for real?" He whispered to himself when they were in front of her room. She reached out for the door knob and paused for a full second. An awkward silence befell them before the sound of the door opening reached their ears.

"Sorry, it's too girly." She was talking about her room and she tried to giggle, but instead she coughed. He hurried to put Sakuno in her bed.

"Sakuno, are you okay?"

"I've never been better," she replied, and she held his left hand. "Do you think I'm kidding when I told you were a couple?"

He shook his head.

"You even took it seriously. It feels like just one of my dreams."

"I..."

_I was thinking of the same thing._

She tugged at his hand and blushed a deep red. "Come, sleep with me."

"I thought..." his grin became impish to make her feel just a little but shy, just how like she was when she was younger.

"Of course, we'll just sleep side by side. Ryoma, you pervert."

He only laughed when he joined her in bed. With the courage he could gather up, he neared his face to her as he called her name.

"Sakuno."

She looked at him sideways. "Don't even think about it."

"I was just asking if I could..." his blush was so rare and enamoring, Sakuno could just blush as well.

"W-what is it?"

"Can I hug you?"

She looked at him like he was up to something.

"I thought you are cold because you were trembling and shaking," he was rambling over his reasons. Just to prove his point he moved closer just so she was an arm away from him.

"Even if you don't allow me, I'd still hug you."

And he did. He was surprised that she felt cold. Her skin, her hair...

"I didn't know this is how you treat your previous girlfriends, Ryoma." He felt her smile on his chest.

"Before you, I never took anyone seriously." Ryoma looked up, a futile attempt to hide his embarrassed face.

"Thank you." She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired, I wish tomorrow would be the same."

"Me too."

Their breaths synchronized after a comfortable silence. Ryoma looked at the face of his girlfriend for this day and smiled as he reached out for her face.

"Can you promise me three things, Ryoma?"

He felt very, very weird upon hearing her say that.

"Go ahead, before I fall asleep."

There it was, her sad smile. "First, sleep soundly tonight. You need it, you treated me very well today. Thank you."

Ryoma's eyes darted towards her eyes, to her nose, then to her lips. "I was about to doze off. You won't let me kiss you, anyway."

She smiled, groped for her left hand, and continued. "Second, don't get scared of me tomorrow morning."

"I don't understand. Why? Will your face disappear, like the _Nopperabo_?" Well, that was very scary. What if she just, well, had no face?

"Stupid, Ryoma. That wasn't needed, really." She slapped his face gently, and they both laughed.

He tightened his grip on her hand.

"Your heart is beating fast."

"You're leaning on me. Of course, my heart would have to pump more blood."

"Really?"

"Really."

"If you say so." She took another hand of his and placed it close to her face. "Lastly..."

"Tell me."

"I told you earlier, right?" Closing her eyes, she said in a voice like of a resting angel, "Stay happy, even after tonight."

He frowned and pulled her hand to his face. "You make it sound like you're going far away and leave me here. You can't do that, I won't let you."

"Selfish." She kept her eyes closed, but the smile never left her face. _I wish this is not a one-way ticket away from Ryoma, though._

They both held each other just like that, an embrace they shared for a few minutes. It was not that comfortable that they could just doze off, but it was not too awkward for them to stay mute.

"Ryu-"

"Sakuno. Sakuno, Ryoma. How many times should I remind you?"

"Okay." He held her chin and made her look at him. "Sakuno."

His audacity made her whole body turn crimson. "W-what is it?"

He observed her eyes and then her lips. "I made you stutter... again."

With her weak fists, she tried to make sense of him by punching his chest. He caught her lithe hands just in time and held it to their original destination, close to his thumping heart.

"When I was gone, did many boys asked you out?" His voice was a beautiful nightmare, and his eyes which resembled those of felines stared at her with such intensity, she had to look away. Closing her eyes yet again, she tried to calm herself and steady her weak breathing.

And she nodded. His hand tightened its grip a little before relaxing back.

"Tezuka and Fuji-senpai, too?"

Another nod.

"How about those from other schools?"

Another nod.

"Did you say yes to any of them?"

Another nod. He clenched his jaws and tightly closed both eyes.

"...Then why are you here with me now?"

Sakuno briefly looked at him, and smiled. "Each one of them eventually let me go."

His pupils dilated.

"They knew I was waiting for you, ever since."

Ryoma moved down the bed such that his face was right in front of Sakuno's.

"Can I?"

She was not able to ask him further because Ryoma proceeded to kiss her forehead. Sakuno was not able to contain her tears.

"I t-told you, you can't k-kiss me yet..." She hugged him, practically muffling her own words. He smoothed her hair and hugged her closer.

* * *

They dozed off, or at least pretended to sleep. Ryoma, for most of the night, watched Sakuno's steady and weak breathing. He mused over the curiosity of their situation. They knew each other for more than a decade, but their formal relationship bordered no more than mere acquaintance. It was only now that he got the chance to watch her unperturbed by his presence, and more importantly...

"Sorry, I won't be able to promise you the last one, Sakuno..."

He tentatively neared her face, watching for any sign that she would wake up anytime soon. She continued to sleep, and he was teary-eyed that he was even thinking that she would be soon be away for good.

"Sakuno, I love you."

And as his tears started to fall one by one, he kissed her parted lips, softly and surely so he would not wake her up to him confessing.

* * *

A sharp pain woke her up from her happy dream. If the pain was not present, Sakuno would have not realized that she was awake, for she was also dreaming she was with Ryoma. She cringed and hugged herself, but realized that she might wake up the person she waited for years.

While she writhed in pain, she tried not to throw up nor scream in pain – her practice earlier in the rollercoaster actually worked – and reach for Ryoma's face. As if finding an excuse for her next actions, she whispered, "It's actually past midnight. I guess I could give you your prize now, Ryoma."

And she also tried not to wake him up. Sakuno held her breath, closed her eyes, and whimpered as her tears descended her cheeks.

"I never knew that I'd get this chance to watch you this close, much less get close to you as a person like now. It was worth it... Pretending like this is a new me, but I guess now,"

She inhaled sharply, and drew another breath.

"I can finally tell you my feelings, Ryoma-kun. I," she was almost laughing with no sound, "love you."

And she planted her lips on his, to which Ryoma is oblivious because he fell asleep right after he confessed his feelings to her. When she decided to end her artificial sleep, Sakuno continued smiling out of her happiness where it stayed in place forever.

* * *

Ryoma abruptly woke up from his sleep when the warmth of the morning seeped through his consciousness. He was not really sure what to expect before he opened his eyes for fear that Sakuno might not be at his side anymore.

His heart could just jump from his chest after he saw that Sakuno was right before him, smiling her angelic smile like yesterday. "Didn't I tell you not to scare me again?"

He hugged her to wake her up, but she did not budge. And she was especially cold. He wanted to face-palm himself when he forgot to put a blanket over her, but the previous thought went back to the recesses of his mind when he realized.

She wasn't breathing anymore. Even her weak breaths were missing.

He was close to being hysterical when he called for the ambulance.

* * *

"_We don't believe it at first... The cause... Its idiopathic. The closest diagnosis we could come up of her disease is the old sweating sickness, but we can't be really sure." The doctor carefully said as they talked about it. "If you would allow us, we could conduct a more through autopsy to investigate..."_

"_Get your hands off her and don't scathe her body in any way."_

* * *

_He hurriedly told his manager to cancel all his plans for the next few days to prepare for his marriage to Sakuno._

For some reason, the details of the private ceremony got leaked to the media. The headlines of the newspapers and news for the next morning showed tennis star Echizen Ryoma marrying the body of a woman named Ryuzaki Sakuno in a private ceremony. The rites went on like any marriage ceremony, except that the visitors of the celebration were crying while trying to be happy for the wedded couple.

Sakuno was especially beautiful in her wedding gown and her angelic smile, but she was encased in her coffin the same color as her skin and her gown. Ryoma tried his best to smile all throughout the wedding, but when the preacher announced that he was wedded to Ryuzaki Sakuno, the mirror separating her body from the world was filled with a lot of tears.

After the wedding ceremony, Ryoma asked for forgiveness from Sakuno's tomb because he would not be able to keep all of the three promises she asked of him, especially the last one.

* * *

A/N: I'm ready to be shot. Go ahead, fire. My warning was right, right?

Edit [030111]: Just so my fantasy (in the form of fanfiction, which is this one you've just read) would not look out of this world, let me tell you that I based my story on real details (I can't address my reviewers personally because they're anon, so I'll have to explain here).

Sweating sickness is a real, though very old disease, from England. Search it up on Wiki or Google, you'll see it. As for the marriage of a living and a dead person (finally, someone noticed!), would you believe that it really happened? This is a rare case from China, when Zhuang Huagui still married his bride eight days after she was stabbed to death by thieves. Their marriage is planned a week ahead before the unfortunate accident. Still, Huagui married his bride. You can also Google it up, you'll find it for sure. :)


End file.
